This invention relates to product cooling, and in particular to the application of binary ice as a coolant for consumable products such as food and beverages and/or equipment associated with the storage and/or preparation and/or supply of such products. The term binary ice is used herein to mean a flowable mixture of frozen and unfrozen material.